Unknown Lands of Shadows
by Tboy
Summary: this is a crossover of Halo, Eragon, Mega Man, Legend of Zelda, and Star Wars. Now completed. This is my first fanfic work btw, so please review!
1. Intro

This is a cross between Legend of Zelda, Halo, Star Wars, Mega Man, and Eragon in a strange way. This is my first time submitting anything so please give me some feedback ;-).

CHAPTER 1- who is who?

from Eragon: Eragon , Sapphira, and Kebet(my own character i created)

from Legend of Zelda: LINK and Navi,

from Star Wars: some random jedi, sith, bounty hunters, and force sensitives.

from Mega Man: Mega Man, Lan, Proto Man, Chaud.

from Halo: some flood, some covenant, some Marines, and SPARTAIN!!

Warning: I might add more crazy things as I progress, thank you being patient, now for your featured presentation in chapter one. 


	2. The Beggining

Tboy: Hi Readers, like i said, this is my first writing so please bare with me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters here, just Kebet. Might add more latter.  
Tboy: anyway, on to the story eh?

Now for the real CHAPTER ONE:

IN SPACE NEAR DELTA HALO

"Master Chief Sir! We are being overrun!" a Marine called out, "fine, we fall back to the brig!" Master Chief(Spartan) yelled as he blasted another flood with his shotgun. Spartan and his 12 Marines had been holding the ship fire of the night for nearly two and a half days without stopping to eat or sleep. 7 Marines died during that time, as they retreated an explosion ripped a hole in the side of the ship, sucked all the remaining Marines into space save Spartan and one Captain Nathan Valdez. "looks like we are on our own from here captain" Spartan retorted. "yup, looks that way don't it?, by the way, how many shells you got left"  
"only 3"  
"hmm, this could be a problem eh"  
"could be"  
"lets hope we don't see any more flood before we get there eh"  
"yup"  
"hey! Whats that light over there? Looks pretty"  
"careful Nathan, we don't want you to die too"  
"true, but it doesn't look like anything my ship is supposed to do, lets get a better look"  
"okay, its your ship"  
Spartan and Captain Valdez walked over to the strange electric light for further examination.  
"Any takes on it"  
"yeah, it looks like a portal or something"  
"hey look! A box of shotgun shells, you might need that chief"  
"thanks"

as soon as Spartan picked up the box of shells, a bunch of flood cut them off from being able to leave the room.  
"Captain, there is no time, in the portal, NOW"  
"you got it"  
Captain Valdez went to get into the portal but was shot through the head by a flood, so Spartan had to go into the portal alone, it closed as soon as he entered it preventing the flood from following.

IN HYRULE

"HEY! WAKE UP! LAZY HERO!" Navi yelled at Link, "Its already noon! How did such a lazy person save hyrule"  
"ugh" Link groaned as he got out of bed. He then said "morning" to Navi, then they got ready to go on another long journey to fight evil. "well, you said you were going to get up early this time, i have been trying to wake you up for hours"  
"well, I am up now, so lets get going"  
"fine, lets start by..." Navi was cut off by a strange electric light that occasionally emitted bursts of heat and ice. "well, we could start in there" said Navi. "sigh, its as good a place as any to look for evil..." So the two of them entered the portal into the unknown.

IN LANS HOME IN ACDC TOWN

"Mega Man, jack in, execute!" Lan said as Mega Man entered the computer.  
"I don't see anything unusual Lan, what was it we are looking for anyway"  
"I SWEAR somethings going on in there, my homework was deleted"  
"let me look for it, you probably accidentally deleted it,or simply forgot to do it and thought you did"  
"I did it, I am sure of it"  
"Ah"  
"what? What"  
"I found the problem, you saved it to the wrong folder, you saved it to the recycle ben"  
"I did"  
"yeah, you did"  
"huh, go figure-" Lan was cut off, his computer screen started going static, the computer and PET just died on him for no reason at all.  
"Mega Man, MEGA MAN"  
"I am right here Lan." Mega Man somehow was standing right there, behind Lan, in the real world.  
"h-h-how?? Mega Man??? In the real world"  
"I don't know, there was that flicker of energy and i felt all weird, i was being sucked away and here i am"  
"wow, You are in the real world! I ... I don't know what to say or think"  
"I have one question, whats that?" they both looked up, a portal made of electric light was right over there heads! It sucked them right up into the unknown with a yell from Lan and Mega Man.

IN A GALIXY FAR FAR AWAY... ON CORESCANT

"But Master"  
"NO BUTS, now go do as i have instructed"  
"yes master..." 17 year old Obi-wan was unhappy with his current 'assignment'. He was to interrogate an insane criminal for whatever information he can get on anything regarding the sith cult that was growing in the outer rim. On his way to the prison the detainee was being held, he noticed he was being followed by a strange man in a dark cloak, he sensed something sinister in the man. So Obi turned to deal with it him.  
"Hello Sir, how might I help you? My name is Obi-wan Kenobi"  
"you want to know how you can help me? I will show you, you can DIE!" the man took out a light saber and ignited it, the man was a sith lord. Obi-wan withdrew his light saber as well, only to be force pushed off the edge of the walkway! As he fell a portal opened up and engulfed him taking him into the unknown darkness.

IN ALAGAESIA

wake up little one Sapphira said, it is time to keep our word.  
Ugh, I'm up. Yes, we will open the portal today.  
Eragon and Sapphira had been given a assignment, they pledged to fulfill it in the ancient language that no one can lie in. The assignment was to open a portal with a particular spell, and to find out what it leads to. So Eragon and Sapphira readied themselves, said farewell to their friends, and to Roan. Then Eragon and Sapphira combined their strength, recited the spell, and the portal of electric light opened. It took most of their energy to hold it, so they passed through it into the unknown darkness as quickly as possible, without knowing what awaits them on the other side, without knowing what repercussions could have come about when they used the spell. Kebet was watching from the shadows, he had his sword ready, and he wanted to go with Eragon, so he followed Eragon and Sapphira into the portal as well, before it closed. 


	3. THE LANDS OF THE SHADOWS

Tboy: this is chapter 2 people! IN THE LAND OF SHADOWS

**IN THE EVIL LAIR OF DM IN THE UNDER LAND**

_soon... I shall have my victory, i shall rule the under land , then i will take the upper lands and eventually both this world and the outer world's!_ DM thought to himself,(BTW, DM is the supper villain of this story)

The Land Of Shadows is composed of three levels, the Upper Shadow land, the Lower Shadow land, and the Under Land. The outer world is in reference to our world, and all the worlds our hero's came from.

_It all depends on my minion Metaheld._ "Go forth Metaheld, and complete the task i have given you"

"YES MASTER..." and in a poof of smoke, Metaheld was gone.

_Good, now it is only a matter of a day or two and it will be done! MWUHAHAHAHA!!!!_

**IN THE LOWER SHADOW LAND**

Crash! Bang! Thud! Kebet landed on his face in the mud, he sensed others hitting the ground not too far away from him.

_This is great, why did i decide to follow Eragon anyway? _He started to get up, then stopped. Kebet noticed lumps of, of, of _something _in the knee deep mud, and it was alive! Nearly twice his size, Kebet walked over slowly to one of the creatures, and drew his sword just in case. The creature noticed him, and turned around. Kebet realized he was looking right into the mouth of a giant leech! And it was going to try and eat him!

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he started to hack and slash the giant leech with his sword, his screaming brought the other leeches to him, now he was surrounded by giant, hungry, leeches looking for a meal. Luckily, his cry had not aroused just the leeches.

_KEBET! Why did you follow Sapphira and I through the portal?? _Eragon said to Kebets mind

_Eragon! Just get me out of here!_

_Okay..._

Sapphira picked him up out of the leeches just as a giant leech tried to get its mouth around Kebets leg.

"Thanks for getting me out of there"

"why did you follow us?"

"i wanted to see where you are going"

"you should have stayed in Alagaesia"

"maybe... but-" Kebet was cut off by a loud

"WAAHHHH!" SNAP! THUD! A man in green armor with a strange stick like weapon that had a hole in the end of it fell out of the sky, hit a branch, broke it, and proceeded to hitting the ground with a large THUD.

"HEY, YOU, THATS RIGHT YOU UP THERE, YES YOU ON THE BIG BLUE THING! GET DOWN HERE!" Spartan yelled, aiming his shotgun at them.

_HEY! I'm not just some big blue thing thank you very much!_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? IT TALKS!!"

_What? Did you think i was some dumb beast?_

"actually, yes i did. Dumb blue flying thingy."

_I can read your thoughts you know._

"No I didn't"

_well, you do now._

Kebet, Eragon and Sapphira introduced themselves and learned about Spartans escape through the same portal Eragon and Sapphira opened. Spartans motion sensor indicated two presences about 50 yards north, so the quickly went to see what it was, for it was hard to see in this place, it was very dark. Sort of like being deep in a forest, but darker and more ... evil like, everything had a sinister aura to it.

As they approached the presences, they saw a normal looking kid, and a blue guy with a buster for a hand. They were just standing there. THUD. A third person landed next to them, on his feet. He was wearing a creamy colored tunic, and a dark brown hooded robe, and something cylinder like was on his belt, apparently some sort of weapon.

The two groups met, there was a short standoff, almost ended in a battle. But Eragon and Sapphira managed to prevent Kebet and Spartan from attacking the blue guy, who they found out was named Mega Man, and the boy was Lan Hikari, the other man was Obi-wan Kenobi; a jedi apprentice.

After about 20 minutes of talking, they all learned about where who came from, and who each other was. Eragon and Sapphira realized the full extent of opening the portal.

"HELLO!" a small voice said, "I am Navi, has anybody seen the hero of time?"

"who is that?" Land and Mega asked,

"he is the blond dude with the green tunic and the big sword and shield. You don't know him? I am his fairy, but i don't know where he is! We went through this portal but he is missing!"

"we had better look for him, and stay together while we are at it. Don't want anyone getting slain by themselves."

So Eragon, Sapphira, Spartan, Mega Man, Lan, and Navi went to find Link as quickly as they could.

**IN THE EVIL LAIR OF DM IN THE UNDER LAND ... AGAIN**

Metaheld returned to the lair, with a captive.

"Master, i was interrupted by this... thing..." Metaheld held out Link, beaten and tied up, to Master DM.

"I see. Well, at least we have a prisoner, take him to the dungeons, and have him interrogated."

"yes master" Metaheld said as he took Link down to the dungeons... "don't worry creature, you will be in sever pain and torture for the rest of your life if you don't tell. If you do, you might get out early for good behavior... HA HA HA HA!!!"


	4. SEPERATION

Tboy- PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS

Tboy- This is chapter three.

CHAPTER THREE: SEPERATION

**IN THE LOWER SHADOWLAND**

The group continued down a game trail, Sapphira couldn't get her massive self between the trees of the forest they entered, so she started ripping the trees right out of the ground and throwing them out of the way.  
"could you be a little more quiet? Your giving our position away!" Spartan growled at her,  
_How else am I going to get through?  
_"fly over"  
_how Can I? I would not be able to help Eragon should trouble happen, and besides, what enemies do we have here?  
_"We don't know who is out there, we don't know if they mean us ill or good"  
_good point._

So our hero's continued the game trail, with Sapphira still making great noises, but not quiet as bad as before. After about 2 or 3 hours, they came to an horrible smelling river, it looked like nothing could live in it, it was full of strange chemicals and toxins. It was black as the night sky in a snow storm.  
Obi-wan stopped, he felt a tremor of the dark side of the force. He examined the shadows to the left, then the right, and in the trees... he saw nothing, but the force told him otherwise.  
"I sense a disturbance in the force"  
"a what in the what?" Lan asked "disturbance in the force, what i mean by that is-"  
SCRREEEAAACCHHH!!!!!! Twelve dark figures jumped out of the shadows and trees! All armed with swords, except for one, he stood at about 9 foot tall, also dressed in black, but instead of a sword he had a giant, blood red double sided battle ax! Our hero's drew there weapons, and Lan dived for cover with a yelp.

"I have never seen such a beast as that, we should bring it to Master DM for his use"  
"NEVER!" screamed Eragon, the battle had begun.  
BANG! cycle, BANG! Spartan blasted two swordsmen with his shotgun, then a third cut his gun in half. A fourth grabbed him from behind, and opened a black portal beneath their feet to take him under.  
"BRISTINGER!" Eragon shouted, a fireball engulfed three of the swordsmen and incinerated them.  
ROAR!! Sapphira ripped one swordsman in each claw, and bit the head off a third.  
"SHRAAAHH!" Kebet screamed as he charged the leader with the battle ax.  
"ha ha ha ha" the leader spun and kicked him into the river.  
ping ping ping! Mega Man's mega buster busted another one.  
"GRAB THE BEAST NOW!!" All the swordsmen just threw the persons they were fighting at that time and jumped at Sapphira, and grabbed her.  
ROAR!!_ GET THEM OFF ME!  
_But before anyone could respond, the leader grabbed her and muttered some sort of spell under his breath, a portal opened under her, just like the one that took spartan down, only much bigger. All the swordsmen dragged Sapphira down the portal, and the leader said "I will return for you latter, so beware!" he turned to enter the portal, and from one of the trees an arrow flew into his shoulder! The leader fell into the portal and it closed.  
"Where did the arrow come from?" Navi said. Five archers in dark forest green tunics jumped from various trees, bows drawn and ready to release arrows, at our group of heros from other worlds!

**IN THE EVIL LAIR OF DM IN THE UNDERLAND**

_Once Metaheld has extracted information from the elf(Link) other than his name, I will send Metaheld to destroy his his homestead for causing so much trouble in my rule here...  
_Someone knocked on the door to his throne room.  
"Enter"  
"My lord"  
"Metaheld, you are injured"  
"Yes my lord, an arrow to my shoulder"  
"Where did this happen"  
"In the lower shadow lands, between the village of Cardiac and Paddock, me and my men encountered a group of strange travelers, we captured one of them, and a great blue dragon beast"  
"I am impressed, bring them forth so I may see"  
"Of course master." Metaheld brought in Sapphira and Spartan, Sapphira had been bound with chains and muzzled, Spartans hands were tied being his back. There were eight guards to keep them in control, Two for Spartan, six for Sapphira.  
"Very good Metaheld, I will question them, go and have your wound tended too"  
"Yes master." Metaheld went to be healed.  
"Now then, for the two of you..."


	5. A LIGHT IN THE DARK

Chapter 4: A LIGHT IN THE DARK

Tboy: please commit on my writting ;)

IN THE LOWER SHADOWLAND

"who are you?" an Archer asked, "why are you here, what is your purpose?"

"We don't know what our purpose for being here is." Kebet said,

"nor do we know who you are. so please do introduce yourselves."

"We are the Archers of a small village just north of Paddock."

"I am Kebet"

"I am Eragon"

"I'm Navi"

"Mega Man's the name"

"my name is Lan."

"very well Kebet, Eragon, Navi, Mega Man and Lan, I am Nabeth, leader of the Village of Archers. What business brings you to the river of doom?"

"we were exploring the area, we are new here. I opened a portal form my world, which apparently opened portals from the others worlds as well." Eragon replied, "Whoever they are, they will pay! They have my Sapphira!"

"who is Sapphira?" the archer asked,

"my dragon"

"the great blue beast with wings?"

"she isn't a beast! but yes, thats who she is."

"here is not the place to talk, you never know what creatures have sworn there loyalty to DM." the Archer said, putting away his arrow. the other Archers followed suit. "we should take them to our village, it is safer there" another Archer said.

"yes, that we shall, Come Kebet, Eragon, Navi, Mega Man and Lan, we shall talk of this someplace safe."

JUST OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE OF ARCHERS

"Nabeth, why is this land so deprived of light?" Lan asked,

"I will explain that once we are in the village."

"hold men, something is wrong" Nabeth said, "the air smells of fire!"

everyone quickly, and quietly, ran to the village, only to find it in flames.

"the Village!" some one cried out, "quickly! There could be survivors!"

"this smells of DM" Nabeth said as he ran to the nearest body, to see if they were alive or dead. after about three or four hours, they found only 7 survivors out of 179 villagers. Most of the villagers were Archers, and Bow makers, varying from 15 years to older men in their 70's.

"now the last of the resistance is gone." Nabeth said,

"resistance against what?" Lan asked,

"resistance against DM. You really are strangers to these lands, aren't you?"

"yep"

"well, let me explain everything to you then. You see, this world is made up of three lands, the Upper Lands, Lower Lands, and the Under lands. The upper lands are the most prosperous, and purest of the lands, little evil happens there. Here, in the Lower Lands, prosperity isn't as good as in the Upper Lands, but it is enough for us to... survive..

"however, in the Under Lands, pure evil is everywhere, nothing grows in the earth there, Only the strong and the smart can manage to survive down there. But, a powerful warrior who's true name we know not, no one does. He goes by the name DM. He conquered all of the Under Lands, and then attacked the Lower Lands. Now he controls most of the Lower Lands, Several groups of people formed resistances against him, the Warriors, the partisans, the Harks, and the Archers.

"He destroyed the Warriors himself, then he went to slay the Partisans, but as soon as he got there, the most powerful of them turned, and killed all his former allies. He betrayed his friends, and everyone who is good, to join DM. DM was so impressed he made this Partisan his second in command in his kingdom. the Partitions name is Metaheld.

"together, they destroyed the Harks, that was about 2 years ago. We have been preparing for an attack, and have been for a long time. We saw you coming through the forest and thought you were working for DM. Then we saw Metaheld and some of his Minions attack you and your friends that he has now captured."

"so, what do you think DM's goals are with taking the Under and Lower Lands?" Mega Man asked,

"He most likely wants to take over the Upper Lands and rule all of the world, thats my guess."

"and since we are only a few archers now, we should travel to the Upper Land and warn them" a survivor said.

"perhaps we should, for we cannot fight DM and his forces, not alone."

"when do we leave for the Upper Lands?" Eragon asked,

"first thing in the morning." for right now we have wounded to attend, and a few hidden stashes of bows and arrows to collect."

"how can we help? I can use Magic to help heal the wounded,"

"can you? is such a thing possible?"

"yes, let me show you... Waise heill!" the first injured archer's wounds started to close, and after only a minute, all his wounds were completely healed. Eragon repeated this for the other survivors.

"we thank you for your kind assistance, tomorrow morning we shall go, its never a good idea to travel at night, not sense DM started the war."

"very well, tomorrow we go." Kebet replied.

So Eragon, Kebet, Navi, Lan and Mega Man all settled in for the night, waiting for sunrise...


	6. INFILTRATION

Chapter 5: INFILTRATION

Tboy: oh yeah, I almost forgot about Obi wan's little disappearance, we haven't heard from him since the battle with Metaheld, so where did he go?

**IN DM'S LAIR/ FORTRESS**

_This place is interesting... _Obi wan thought to himself, _It was far easier to infiltrate DM's lair than I thought it would be, but did I make the right choice leaving the others to jump into the portal? _Obi Wan, now using the alias of Al the bounty hunter, knew Sapphira and Spartan had been captured, and was looking for the dungeon they would be kept in.

_KENOBI!!! _Sapphira's voice boomed through Obi wan's mind,

_Sapphira! Where are you?_

_I don't know, but spartan is in great pain, they are tormenting him!_

_Oh my!_

_I don't think Spartan will tell anything though, he is a trained soldier, the best of them too._

_Still, we must rescue him._

_And they have Link, he is weak from the interrogation._

_We need to rescue you all._

_Down the hall from your location, third door on the right, get Link first._

_On my way._ Obi wan quickly walked to the third door on the right near the end of the hallway and peered inside. Sure enough, it was an elf with a green tunic, big sword, and shield, it was Link. Obi wan withdrew his lightsaber and cut the lock, he put away the saber and helped Link off the ground.

"Thank you stranger, my name is Link."

"I know who you are, Navi told us, mine is Obi wan Kenobi. Now we must hurry to save Sapphira and Spartan"

"I am weaker than I normally am, but i can still walk and fight some."

"good."

They took off down the stairs at the end of the hall, when all of a sudden, "YOU THERE, HALT! OR I KILL YOU!"

"Guards! You get the one on the left!"

"Okay!"

Link dove to the left as he drew his sword and stabbed the guard on the left through the heart

"AAGG!" the other guard yelled as Obi wan cut him in half. Both guards were dead in just a few seconds.

_**WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! PRIOSONER IS ESCAPING! PRISONER IS ESCAPING! ALL PERSONELL TO YOUR POSTS! ...**_

"Thats the alarm, this way to a portal!" Obi wan yelled over the alarm as they ran up the stairs,

"we will have to try again for Sapphira and Spartan latter, for if we don't go now they will surly close the portal!" after a few short minutes, Link and Obi wan reached the rooftop where the portal is being guarded and powering down.

"Link, get in there now! Don't worry about the guards, I'll be right behind you!"

"Okay, if you say so"

"GO!" Link ran into the portal about 20 yards away, a guard jumped at him as he passed but missed link by about a foot. Obi wan followed shortly cutting the guards legs off with a single stroke of his lightsaber. By the time Obi wan reached the portal, it was completely powered off, and he was overtaken by the re-enforcements that came after him.

**IN DM'S THRONE ROOM**

"So... You let Link escape did you?"

"We did our best master..."

"Your best was not enough was it?"

"No master... but we did capture another prisoner, with a strange weapon, we have placed his glowing tube of heat and light energy in your weapons room."

"Very well. You are confined to quarters with no food for one week for letting Link escape."

"Yes master."

"Now go." The head guard and his men left for there quarters for punishment.

_How can I prevent this from happening again? We must be more careful of who we allow into our fortress... I will think of a way._


	7. THE UNWINABLE WAR

THE UNWINABLE WAR

Tboy- here comes a twist.

**IN THE UPPER LANDS**

_such a peaceful day today, the sun is out, the fish are bitting, the birds are singing-_

zzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz, the sound of some electric ... _something _started buzzing everywhere, disturbing the birds, the fish, and a young boy named Johnathan, only 12 years old.

Bang! Bang! POW POW! _"we have contact! Lots of contact!"_ some guy yelled, "_AHHH! GET IT OFF OF-" splat. Sounds of screaming coming from over the hill, and the other hill too, the boy noticed some strange balloonish shaped creatures running up to him, he had never seen anything like it before, one of them jumped on him, it smelled real bad like rotten ... something. The thing immediately started drilling into his chest, "AAAAHHH-" it killed him, invading the cavity of his chest, mutilating his body into a horrible creature for fighting. All controlled by the parasite that infected him._

**AT THE GATE BETWEEN THE LOWER SHADOWLANDS AND THE UPPER LANDS**

"Looks like we made it, eh Lan?"

"yup Mega, looks like."

"Something is wrong. I will ask the gate keeper..." Nabeth said as he walked over to the gate. The gate was a large metallic block looking door built into the end of a tunnel from this giant rock. The block glowed, and occasionally sent off a few sparks here and there.

"Okay people," said Nabeth, returning from the gatekeeper," we don't know whats going on out there, its something bad, so be ready for anything and everything."

"We are ready" replied Eragon. Nabeth waved at the doorkeeper, who nodded and pulled some levers, and the door opened. So the 13 of them went through the door, into a storm of light and darkness.

**IN THE UPPER LANDS**

The group of 13 emerged from the portal to a horrible scene. The Archers Immediately knocked there arrows and drew there bows.

"what happened here?" Eragon asked,

"looks bad, look! Over there! It looks like a U.S. Soldier, a Marine by the looks."

"A what?"

"A Marine, one of the American peoples finest soldiers, and he looks like he is wounded!" Lan exclaimed as he ran over to the injured soldier,

"I WONT LET YOU TURN ME INTO ONE OF THEM!!!" The soldier screamed as he aimed his gun at Lan! _Bang! Thud!_ The soldier shot Lan in the head, killed him instantly, at the same time an Archer shot the Marine through the head with an arrow.

"LAAANNNN!!!!!" cried Mega Man, "Not LAN!"

"Quiet Mega! Before you attract whatever it was that had this soldier in such a state of fear." Kebet ordered Mega Man.

Kebet walked over to the dead soldier and took his handgun, a .44 magnum, one of the most powerful sidearms ever created. It was a semi-auto too, Kebet opened his mind to his surroundings, he fond the mind of another soldier, he took all the soldiers knowledge of firearms. The soldier was in the U.S. Army, a Sargent, Sargent Johnson. Kebet broke the contact with the Sargent, and motioned to the others to go to where the Sargent is. Mega Man still weeping the death of his operator.

"Hello Sargent Johnson," Kebet said,

"WHA- oh, hi, who are you?" Johnson said lowering his gun,

"I am Kebet, could you tell me what is happening?"

"Happening? The Covenant and there bloody technology is whats happening! They transported the entire content of Delta Halo to this ... place!"

"The who?"

"No, not The Who, thats a band. The Covenant!"

"Band? The Covenant?"

"You must've been born and raised on the moon base, weren't you?"

"What?"

_ping ping ping BOOM ping!_

"INCOMING!" yelled the Sargent as he dove to the ground, unfortunately catching a plasma grenade on his back and going BOOM!

"Well there goes our guide." Eragon said.

The aliens attacked the group killing all the remaining archers, leaving only Eragon, Kebet, Navi and Mega Man left.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Eragon yelled, some strange, rotten smelling creature, about the size of a man, with tentacles coming out of it around where the arms should be, sprang out of a bush with a gun. _Bang bang bang! _Kebet quickly downed the creature, as several more came around the corner.

"YAARRGG!!!" Eragon screamed his battle cry like never before as he drew his sword, "BRISTINGER!" his blade now glowing red, he cut 4 of the mutants down with one mighty swing.

"HYEEEAAHH!!!" an unfamiliarly voice yelled, and the group turned around to see an elf in a green tunic and green cap with a large sword, land on the ground cutting a giant alien in half with his sword.

"LINK!"

"NAVI!" They had found Link. However, there was no time for introducing each other, Kebet was out of ammo so he resumed the use of his sword. They saw a strange purple floating thing that the aliens seemed to be coming from, so they headed to the strange craft because they didn't know what else to do. As soon as they started towards the craft, several energy beams cut into Mega Man, and he was deleted with a cry.

_The atrocities of war... will I ever escape them?_ Eragon asked himself. A few hours latter, as they got closer to the craft, they could see a distinct platform that was being used to beam the aliens on and off the ship. It was surrounded by corpses. There was a figure in the center, several times larger than a normal man, he had an evil aura around him, Eragon and Kebet recognized a second figure behind the first, as Metaheld, holding his Battle ax. The bigger figure must be Metaheld's Master, DM.

Eragon, Kebet, Link and Navi approached the platform. DM spun around shooting a beam of dark energy, Kebet and Link dropped to the floor, but Eragon and Navi were a little to slow, Navi was instantly incinerated, but Eragon had a ward to protect him. However, the energy beam cut was far to powerful, the ward absorbed all of Eragons energy before he could do anything, and it killed him. The beam went through and put a giant hole in Eragons corpse anyway. Link and Kebet were all that is left.

"I see you are better than the rest, you have survived thus far." DM commented as Link helped Kebet up, "but like the dragon, and the armored warrior Spartan, and all others who oppose me, you shall die."

"We will die fighting if needed, for we will never give up."

"We shall see about that."

Tboy- Stay tuned for the results in the next chapter.


	8. THE FINAL BATTLE

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

Tboy- well, here we are, we have a showdown between our last living heroes, Kebet and Link, facing the super evil super powerful DM and his right hand man Metaheld.

**AT THE PLATFORM TO THE ALIEN SPACECRAFT IN THE UPPER LANDS**

"BRISINGR!" Kebet screamed, pointing his right hand at DM, a green fireball shot out and through DM's chest, leaving a hold about 2 feed in diameter. But to his and Links surprise, the hole filled itself in and DM did not die!

"ha ha ha ha, you had better be able to do better than that to defeat me!"

"ADURNA!" Water shot up out of the ground and through the platform, surrounding DM's bod, but not his head, and froze him into place. Kebet and Link prepared to cut the evil lords head off, but he busted through the ice as if it was nothing!

"ha ha ha!" DM drew a sword almost as long as DM is tall, think and heavy, but DM had no trouble wielding it at all. Kebet was tired from casting his spells, but he decided for one last try,

"DELOI MOIL!" The Earth underneath the platform shot up and destroyed the platform, a gaping hole formed under DM before he could do anything about it, and he started to fall. Metaheld fell in with a scream, but DM stopped in mid air half way down. Metaheld was absorbed by the earth and crushed to death.

"Impressive, but still not good enough." DM commented as the ground returned to normal, as if northing had ever happened.

"Link, you fight him while i regain my energy..."

"Okay," Link jumped at DM and a vicious battle had begun. Kebet sat down, and opened his mind to all the life that was around him, the plants, the ants, a small mouse living in a log, a bird in the tree, and all other life including Link and the mighty DM himself. DM immediately blocked him from his mind, and Kebet withdrew from Link, he didn't want to drain his friend while he is fighting.

_What can i do to fight him? Swords we cannot defeat him with, so what them can I use?_ The answer came to him, the one thing he needs, the one thing we all need, the heart.. Kebet drew upon the creatures and plants to cast his spell as he stood up:

"LETTA ALFR HJARTA!" _stop his heart_. DM immediately doubled over, clutching at his chest, but somehow he managed to stand upright again, and continue to block Links blows, but not nearly as well as before. He was getting slower, and weaker. Just then, all the creatures Kebet was taking energy from to stop DM's heart, died. So Kebet had to finish it on his own, with what is left of his energy.

DM the mighty, the fearless, the unstoppable. DM the ruler of the Under Lands, oppressor of the Lower Lands and the Upper Lands, the one who sought to rule the universe and all dimensions of it. Slain by a heart attack, caused by a young man named Kebet with the help of Link, and all his comrades who had died along the way. Kebet had passed out in the process of killing DM, but Link took Kebet to a small cavern near what was left of the landing platform for the Covenant space ship. After a day or so, Kebet woke up, hungry and thirsty. They went through Links pack and found bread and wine. They ate and drank, then feeling revived they stepped outside to decide what to do about the spaceship. To their surprise, it wasn't there. The Covenant had left! Now the only thing they could do is to go home.

"Link, I think i have enough energy to get us to our proper places again."

"We have lost many important friends,"

"Then lets not forget them as we live our lives, lets do what we can to make our worlds better places to live."

"ATRA ESTERNI ONO THELDUIN" _may good fortune rule over you_, Kebet said as he began to think of the spell needed to take them home. After a few minutes, the right words came to him. He spoke them, and the portal opened, the same portal that took them away form there homes, will now take them to their correct places.

**IN HYRULE, IN THE THRONE ROOM WITH PRINCES ZELDA**

"Now Sir Harlan, will you accept this quest to find the hero of time, Link and his fairy Navi?"

"My Lady-" a doorway of pure energy appeared before them, cutting them off. Out of it emerged Link.

"Link!"

"I have returned from the Land of Shadows, Navi is dead. Many great fighting men are dead now. But I have survived..."

**IN ALAGAESIA, IN TEIRM**

The doorway of the portal opened in the middle of the street. Kebet stumbled out of it, the amount of energy required to cast the spell was tremendous, it almost killed him. Kebet stumbled into an old friend, Jeod, who took him to a ship leaving for Therinsford.

"Thanks Jeod,"

"Don't talk now, you rest. You can explain all this latter."

"Eragon and Sapphira are dead"

"WHAT?! This is not good for us, this means the king will have little opposition, especially against Murtagh..."

Kebet fell asleep, Jeod decided to wait and see what happens now that the Varden's only rider and dragon are dead...

**Tboy**- Thus concludes my story, with a big thank you to my friends **Tim** and **Leto Ghanima**, thanks for your help guys!


End file.
